El cartógrafo
by Jeremy Hillary Boob
Summary: Un bonito y soleado día de primavera conocí a un cartógrafo. Me dijo que quería hacer un mapa de mis terrritorios, y como venía en son de paz yo se lo permití. Sin embargo, aquella tarde recordé que se acercaba la estación de apareamiento, de modo que decidí remodelar mis dominios para que a las hembras les pareciera un buen lugar de cría...


**B****uenos días/tardes/noches. Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic. Se me ocurrió la idea cuando leí la descripción de Tyranitar en la pokédex del pokémon Platino ( o al menos cero que fue ese), la que menciona a Tyranitar y el paisaje; y aquí es donde ha acabado. Rating K+ por el final. Y ahora...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No poseo pokémon, nunca lo he poseído ni nunca lo poseeré (a menos que me transforme en un fantasma). Realizado para entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

Un bonito y soleado día de primavera; un lunes, según el calendario humano, conocí a un humano que decía ser cartógrafo. No sabía que era eso, pero cuando entró en mi territorio me pidió que por favor no lo atacara y me aseguró que tan sólo deseaba hacer un mapa de aquella región. Como venía en son de paz, le respeté; y al mediodía ya se había marchado con su nuevo mapa listo.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde me acordé de que se acercaba la estación de apareamiento, de modo que decidí construir un par de colinas para que los posibles hijos que pudiera tener tuvieran comida suficiente para llegar a la superficie.

A la mañana siguiente, el cartógrafo pasó de nuevo por mi territorio mientras se dirigía a explorar una zona montañosa del norte. Miró las dos colinas con ojos muy abiertos, me lanzó una mirada asesina y se marchó por donde había venido. Parecía que no le habían gustado mucho, así que las eché abajo por la tarde. Siempre podría volver a construirlas la tarde anterior a la estación de apareamiento.

El miércoles por la mañana, aunque ya cerca del mediodía, mi amigo volvió a aparecer. Masculló un insulto contra los Tyranitar y se volvió a marchar. Después de eso, cacé un Hippopotas y después fui al río a beber agua. Como se acercaba la época del deshielo y aquel invierno había sido realmente frío, temí que aumentara de tal modo el caudal durante el deshielo que se produjeran inundaciones. Así que opté por la solución más radical y empecé a sacar enormes cantidades de arena de las dunas para taponar con ellas el cauce del río.

Al día siguiente, el cartógrafo volvió a presentarse delante de mí, y esta vez se traía a todo el pueblo que había a pocos kilómetros río abajo consigo. Mientras el alcalde me amenazaba con darme caza de inmediato si no volvía a permitir el tránsito de agua por su población, mi amigo el cartógrafo se tiró al suelo y se puso a llorar como un Larvitar que acaba de salir al aire libre lo hace para atraer la atención de su madre. Accedí a la amable petición del alcalde, y después de almorzar, volví a excavar el lecho del río; y en poco tiempo el agua volvió a correr por él. Aunque tampoco hubiera hecho falta amenazarme, a fin de cuentas. Habría repuesto el suministro de agua en cuanto volviera a sentir sed.

Aquella noche me dormí por el cansancio, así que no sé si volvió a cruzar mi territorio por la mañana. Me desperté a mediodía, comí, bebí y me puse a pensar qué podría atraer más a las hembras cuando llegara la estación de apareamiento para que me escogieran como su pareja. Tras mucho reflexionar, cuando me acosté llegué a la conclusión de que lo más eficaz sería cambiar el aspecto de mi territorio para que lo consideraran un buen lugar para que los Larvitar que quizá nacieran tuvieran abundante alimento y pudieran crecer fuertes y sanos hasta evolucionar. Pero ya era muy tarde y además estaba cansado, de modo que lo haría al día siguiente.

Cuando me levanté del suelo, lo hice con energías renovadas, y enseguida empecé a trabajar en la remodelación de mi territorio. Comencé por erigir de nuevo las colinas que había derribado algunos días antes, después cogí algunos pedruscos y los trituré para cubrir la hierba del suelo con arena, usé una parte de la misma para rellenar las depresiones en las que se formaban charcos cuando llovía, formé una duna con la que me sobró y para finalizar cavé una cueva en la falda de una montaña que estaba en los límites de mi territorio para refugiarme cuando lloviera y proteger a las crías de los depredadores; todo ello sin tocar ni una sola vez el río para no volver a despertar la ira de los habitantes del pueblo. Cuando terminé mi trabajo, poco después del anochecer, me subí a la cima de una colina y observé mis dominios con satisfacción. Ahora sí que parecían un verdadero desierto. No podía esperar a que viniera mi amigo cartógrafo a la mañana siguiente para enseñarle los cambios que había hecho.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que esperé toda la mañana y toda la tarde, hasta bien entrada la noche, no apareció. Al mediodía, cuando me moví del lugar donde le esperaba para comer algo, pensé que tal vez estuviera haciendo el mapa de otro sitio, pero deseché ese pensamiento. Me habría avisado, más que nada porque tendría que cruzar mi territorio para poder hacerlo.

Volvía a sentarme sobre la piedra cuando, como todos los domingos a mediodía (sabía que era domingo porque los humanos decían que lo era cuando ocurría), comenzaron a repicar las campanas de la iglesia del pueblo. Siempre me ha gustado esa melodía, que me parece bonita y relajante. Pero aquel día sonaban de una manera diferente, aunque no supe decir por qué ni qué era.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es el cielo azul y los Taillow piando, de modo que el sueño debió vencerme mientras le aguardaba. Me levanté de mi improvisado asiento —la cola me dolía horriblemente. No debí haber dormido sentado en aquella roca.—, y entonces reparé en que a unos veinte metros por delante de mí había un humano. Le dejé acercarse hasta donde estaba —eso sí, con un Pulso Umbrío ya cargado por si acaso me atacaba—, y cuando llegó a mi altura me dijo que era un amigo del cartógrafo y que traía malas noticias. Aquello me picó la curiosidad, de modo que le hice un gesto para que continuara. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido? ¿Que se había declarado riesgo de inundaciones? ¿Que algún pokémon había atacado el pueblo donde vivía mi amigo? Necesitaba saberlo para decidir lo que iba a hacer para neutralizar las posibles amenazas.

Entonces él me dijo que lo sentía y que mi amigo el cartógrafo se había suicidado el día anterior.

* * *

**Pobrecito cartógrafo... **


End file.
